Please Don't Take The Girl
by MrsGaryOldman
Summary: CHAPT. 3 UP! A lil songfic about specific stages of Hotch & Haley's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note; **__I dedicate my first song fic to the wonderfully talented BonesBird who's H/H stories have inspired moi!!! Plus, she kindly offered to beta this so bug hugs to her!! _

_Considering the fact that Hotch and Haley were highschool sweethearts, this is a three/four part fic based on the Tim McGraw song 'Please Don't Take The Girl' - I don't own anything, but workin' on Hotch - hehe!!_

* * *

**Please Don't Take The Girl**

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my baby bro  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl  
Please Don't Take The Girl_

"Alright, we'll be back in time for dinner....," John Hotchner promised with a kiss to his wife's cheek.

He had been in an especially good mood this past week and was delivering on his promise to take Aaron fishing on the north lake. Despite his obvious excitement, the dark-haired child somberly shadowed his father's every move as he put on his jacket, grabbed his fishing box and balanced his new rod in a bid to leave for the anticipated trip.

Taking the one-year-old Séan up in her hands, Cecelia followed her men to the door, making sure John remembered to take the lunch she'd prepared and the dry change of clothes she'd laid out. She was just about as thrilled about the trip as Aaron appeared to be - finally he had some time to spend with his idol.

Loosening the hat his mother had tied too tight, little Aaron enthusiastically juggled his luggage as he followed his father down the garden path. His delight soon turned to confusion however, as he saw the tip of another fishing rod glide along on the other side of their wall. His confusion then turned to dismay as his five year old neighbour made her way through their gate.

"Well hey there Miss Haley....," an amused John brightly greeted. The Brooks family had temporarily moved next door two weeks ago and this little blonde haired girl had proved herself to be a formidable playmate for his eight-year-old son.

"Hi Mis'er Hotchner," she replied, animatedly agitated with trying to carry her pink fishing box and rod whilst modelling her matching pink wellingtons. "Hi Aaron..."

The boy said nothing at first, but simply furrowed his brow and scowled.

"We can't leave her behind, Aaron," his smiling father insisted, taking Haley's baggage from her, "but someday you might be glad to have some girls around... maybe some day you'll thank me!"

_"Da-ad!"_ came the unconvinced plea, "that's not fair... fishing is a _boys_ trip! Can't we bring Andy with us, or Tommy? Or even take Séan, I don't care... but please don't take the girl!"

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading - the next chapt. will be much longer, I promise!! _

_xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note; **__Thanks to all who've taken the time out to read so far... xxx_

* * *

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Some years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl_

"Sorry, Hotch...." JJ interrupted with a knock on his door, "Haley's on line one....she says she can't get through to you..."

"Okay, thanks..." he replied with a raised brow before resuming his analysis with Gideon. "Tell her I'll call her back as soon as I can." They'd been on the verge of breaking the case all night and he'd little time to think of anything else.

"Uh, Hotch, I think you'd better take the call..." she pressed, looking to Jason with a certain eyes.

He stared blankly at them both momentarily before it suddenly hit him. Swallowing hard, a paled Hotch stood and automatically went into autopilot mode. Lifting his phone from the receiver, he pressed the flashing light. "Haley?... I'll be right there."

He didn't need to tell his grinning team mates what was happening - after all, they'd guessed before he did. He hastily left his office and made a determined bee-line for his SUV, almost knocking Reid's coffee over as he passed through the bullpen.

"Hey," Jason called as Hotch reached the elevator, "Use the sirens...."

With his team-mate's advice in tow, he made it to St. Sebastian's in record time. After giving Haley's name at the desk, he was stripped of his jacket and signature tie before being clad in uncharacteristic green scrubs, a ridiculous cap and the more familiar surgery gloves.

_"Aaron?"_ Haley giggled the sight of him as he came through the door.

"I'll leave you two alone," Jessica smiled, relieved her brother-in-law had arrived. She was never so glad to lose a $20 bet. "I'll just be outside if you need anything."

After a thankful nod, Hotch rushed to his wife's side and kissed her temple. "Hey...," he simply said, taking her hand in his as he surveyed her and the surroundings. "Are you okay? How is the baby? What has the doctor said?"

"You're just what he ordered!" Haley grinned, despite the discomfort of having her legs propped up high. "Everything's okay now that you're here," she assured him, placing a hand on his bristling cheek. "You know, you'd have made a very handsome doctor if you didn't go to Georgetown..."

Despite the utter panic that was about to cripple him, he couldn't help but smile back at her. How could she be so calm? How was she able to deal with being in labour so well? He wasn't complaining of course, he simply wished he knew her secret. She had been truly amazing throughout the whole pregnancy. "You'd probably see even less of me if that was the case..." he offered with a somewhat sad smile. A doctor's hours was the only thing possibly worse than his own.

"Hey, you're here now, and that's what matters..." she said warmly, forgiving him of his busy schedule. Truth be told, she was half expecting to go through the ordeal without him, despite his best intentions. His dedicated and caring nature was one of his many attractions and she was told of the sacrifices she'd have to make once he joined the BAU. Once she fell pregnant, they did sit and talk about certain new priorities however. It wasn't simply about him giving time to Haley anymore and Aaron swore he'd be home more often after their baby was born.

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied in an almost-whisper before catching her lips with his.

Haley gladly reciprocated his kiss until a sharp cramp caused her to freeze and wince.

"Haley...," was all Hotch said as he laid her back onto the propped oversized pillow. How he acted throughout these next few hours was crucial, according to his married friends. If what they said was right, she would use this pain against him forever!

"I'm fine... it's just... _ouch_... ow-ow-_owowww_..."

"Okay, just breathe with me...," he instructed, remembering the supposedly wonderful techniques he'd learned from the few ante-natal classes he managed to attend. "In. 2. 3. 4... Out. 2. 3. 4...and in. 2. 3..."

Haley followed his lead without question, holding her swollen tummy with one hand and holding his hand with her other. "2. 3. 4..." she heeved, pushing her head and shoulders forward.

"Mrs. Hotchner, it looks like you'll be all set soon," an attending nurse informed, taking note of the contraction. She flicked through Haley's chart before looking to Hotch. "You are doing a wonderful job Mr. Hotchner, will you be joining us inside?"

There was no question, of course. Haley's grip on his hand had steadily tightened and there was no letting go by the time she was ready for the theatre. Her usually porcelain and peach complexion was now a flushed pink and her silken blonde hair had become drab and wet. Her original glowing, blissful demeanour had also quickly diminished into one of fear and aggression.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" she spat as he repeated the doctor's instructions to push. "If it wasn't for you... _OWWW!!!"_

"Its okay Haley, that's it," he replied, wiping her damp brow as she panted, "You're doing great..."

Ironically, Hotch was able to ignore her screams and snapping at him but couldn't help but notice the doctor and nurses conversing in a serious nature amongst themselves. "Have it on standby, she's losing a lot...," he heard Dr. Monroe say to a colleague before looking back to her patient. "Haley, this is really important; I need you to give me one big last push, okay - can you do that for me?"

Haley collapsed back onto her pillow in exhaustion and broke down into a fresh batch of tears. "I can't! Aaron, I can't...,"

"Sweetheart, this is it... look at me, you can do it, okay – just one more... that's all..."

"I _can't,"_ she repeated, shaking her head and gasping for breath.

"Yes you _can,_" he insisted, kissing her hand. "Come on Haley, you can do this..."

"Just one?" she whimpered after a moment.

"Just one - that's it."

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

With his strong arm supporting her, she lifted herself forward. "Aaron..."

"I'm here honey," he assured, locking his eyes with hers. "Let's meet our son."

She nodded in reply and took a deep breath before shutting her eyes. With grinding teeth, she pushed for all she was worth.

"_That's it Haley, you're doing so good..."_ Hotch encouraged, himself now high on adrenaline and numb to her nails digging into his palm.

With a final scream, she fell limp against him, and didn't shed any tears until she heard their son cry.

"You did so good sweetheart....," he said, kissing her forehead as he watched the medical crew wrap the tiny newborn in a blue blanket

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner, you have a beautiful baby boy..." Dr. Monroe announced, passing the babe to his father.

Reluctantly letting go of his wife, a nervous Hotch took him into his arms. "Hi buddy...," he whispered after a moment, watching the infant with complete awe and wonder. If there was ever a single reason to rid the world of the criminals he dealt with every day, this was it.

"He's perfect..." Haley observed softly with a sniffle. Her husband's arms never looked so big and secure as they cradled such a tiny person.

Hotch sat himself beside his wife, allowing her a better view of their son. Rendered speechless with both amazement and the lump in his throat, he simply shifted his gaze between them. Nothing could have possibly prepared him for the first moments of having a family. No degree, training or field experience could teach this. "I love you," he eventually managed to croak as his eyes welled up.

Slowly taking her eyes off their baby, she looked up at him. She opened her mouth to return the sentiment, but somehow found herself unable to speak.

Hotch furrowed his brow in confusion as she suddenly seemed to become disorientated. "Haley?" he called, but she was now no longer looking at him. Her eyes appeared to be unfocused and she then fell back onto the pillow in a convulsion. In a desperate panic, he called for the doctor. The machines began to beep and he suddenly found their son taken from his arms. "I need to stay with my wife...," he protested as he was being hurriedly escorted outside. "Haley? _Haley!"_

"We're doing all we can for her Mr. Hotchner...we need you to stay calm and stay out here," was all the nurse said before shutting the theatre door.

Eventually, he turned to meet a colourful display of balloons and flowers set out along the benches. In his state of shock, he didn't register the faces of his family and teammates, however.

"Aaron...c'mon," Séan said lowly, leading him to sit, "it's gonna be okay..."

Hotch finally allowed his tears to fall. With his brother and Jessica either side of him, he sat in ardent prayer. "Please... don't take her..."

* * *

_Two more chapters to go... :-) _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note; **__Since Thomas Gibson retweeted my pic of Hotch as 'Sam the Eagle' yday, I decided to rewatch '100' for the second time last night (I honestly couldn't face it again 'til now - the most amazing piece of tv I have ever seen. The whole cast were fab, but TG & Meredith Monroe were especially outstanding!) Considering this verse of the song, this seemed appropriate... __Thank you again to those who read and review, you don't know how happy you make moi! *hugs*_

_

* * *

___

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"  
And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl

"Foyet?" he answered with a steadfast tone, armed with whatever possible profiling means to distract the sadistic killer... or, at least, to buy himself any extra time to make it to his home.

**"**Aaron?" replied a confused voice at the other end, "You're OK?"

Hotch was suddenly disarmed. It'd been eight months since he'd last heard her voice. He held his breath as he contemplated the irony of her words. "I'm fine," he lied after taking a moment to compose himself.

Haley furrowed her brow. "But... he said that...," she looked to their guest sat across from her son before it clicked... She suddenly felt sick. "Oh, Aaron."

"He can hear us, right?" Of course he could - the only reason Foyet let them speak would be to get off on the further emotional torture.

**"**Yes... I'm so sorry!" she began to apologise, placing a hand to her churning stomach. If only she'd trusted herself and called Aaron... She should have _known_ he was alive!

"Haley... show him NO weakness... no fear."

"I know...," she attested, quickly collecting herself and wiping a tear. "Sam told me all about him." Though she couldn't comprehend a monster such as Foyet, Sam had told her in the event of ever coming into contact with him, she wasn't to show him she was afraid. Oh God, Sam! "Is he, um..."

No," came the quick reply, "Sam is fine."

"Aaron, Aaron, Aaron...," Foyet chastised, deciding to step in. "Is that why your marriage broke up? Because you're a liar?"

"Don't listen to him, Haley!" came another quick response, purposely avoiding addressing Foyet himself. He stared at the road ahead of him as he drove.

"I have Sam's service phone right here," the intruder calmly attested, holding a cell up for Haley to see. "They sent out a mass text about his death. Take a look if you want."

"He's trying to scare you!" Hotch shot again, doing everything he could to keep her from playing into Foyet's hands.

"Did you even tell her what this was about? About the deal?"

At this point, Hotch was also reminding himself to stay focused on the matter at hand. "He's just trying to make you angry," he assured her.

"Well she _should_ be! She's gonna..." he paused for dramatic effect before reaching across the coffee table and covering four-year-old Jack's innocent ears, "...D-I-E because of your inflated ego!

"Ignore him, Haley!" Hotch desperately replied, trying to do the same himself. Please God, let her not react. If she had _any_ chance of buying enough time, she had to stay calm.

Of course, Foyet wasn't even close to done. "I'm sure, you don't want her to know this part, either," he continued with pleasure, turning his gaze to the overwhelmed Haley. "You know, all he had to do was stop lookin' for me and you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't react!" Hotch answered before she could.

Haley swallowed hard. She was trying. "What is he talking about?"

He wanted to explain... confess about the whole story... how he'd stopped working on 'The Reaper's' case back in Boston 11 years ago. He wanted to tell her that he'd failed to find him, and that he was sorry to have let Foyet find her and Jack... More than anything, he wanted to tell her that he would save them. But given the situation, he wasn't granted the luxury of time, and he had to stay focused. "Tell Jack I need him working a case."

"What?"

Tell Jack I need him working a case!" he repeated desperately, trying to utilise every second he could.

Haley never questioned Aaron twice. Clearing her throat, she turned to her playing son with a forced smile. "Jack, did you hear that?"

The child stood from his plastic soldiers and took the phone into his small hands. "Hi, Daddy,

It nearly broke him. "Hi Buddy..." his voice shook. His eyes stung and his lips quivered, but he fought to keep the little composure he had left.

"Is George a bad guy?" he asked calmly, and unafraid. Already a profiler.

"Yes he is...," Hotch told his son matter-of-factly, "but Jack, I need you on this case with me... do you understand? I need you to work the case with me..."

"Okay Daddy...," Jack answered, remembering doing just that the last time Hotch came by to do some paperwork in the upstairs office.

Jack, hug your Mom for me," he requested, trying again to make use of every moment he could... and wishing he was there to do it himself.

The realisation of this being the last time she might see their son beginning to hit her, Haley knelt to meet the open-armed child.

"Mommy hugged me too tight!" Jack reported to the phone and she slowly released him.

"I'm sorry," she smiled. She probably had.

"Why are you sad?" he quizzed, looking to his mother's tearstained face. It was a sight he'd seen many times before - especially after she'd talked to his Dad on the phone. Maybe she was crying because she was on the phone to him again?

Desperately trying to keep her smile and sound upbeat, Haley poked him with a playful finger. "I just love you so much!" Unable to resist, she pulled him into another and final embrace – and she cried.

Oblivious to it being their last moments together, Jack moved to leave. "Mom, I gotta go... I'm working the case.

"Okay," she whispered, before watching their son, so characteristically like his father, leave to fulfil the task at hand.

Foyet looked on with a half grin. **"**He's so cute, he's like a little junior G Man...," he said earnestly, savouring every second. Watching the weeping Haley wipe her face, he couldn't help put note it was already so much better than he'd hoped for. _"I'll be right out, Jackie-boy!"_

"Is he gone?" came Hotch's voice down the line. I was more of a prayer than a question.

Still drying her tears, she sniffled a "Yes."

"You're so strong, Haley! You're stronger than I ever was!" Hotch declared. With Jack hiding, he wanted to keep her calm in a bid to save her. And he also believed it to be the truth. She had been his rock for over 20 years.

Haley watched Foyet casually rise and then slowly make his way around her. It was just the two of them now, and time was nearly up. "You'll hurry, right?" she gasped, losing her battle against her emotions. Never in her life had she wanted Aaron by her side as she did now. She was given a lengthy, detailed profile about Foyet, but she mostly remembered the word 'sexual' being used a lot. The primary reason she wanted him to hurry was for Jack's sake. If she was killed, there was nothing more she could do to protect him.

The pangs of defeat and failure creeping up on him, Hotch gritted his teeth in desperation to not break down. They both knew, but he wasn't going to give up. Not as long as he was alive. "I know you didn't sign on for this," he began to apologise. She'd always hated his job, and unfortunately, she had been justified.

"Neither did you," she answered, turning the tables and now consoling him with her forgiveness. She couldn't blame him. Not ever. Even the divorce was the job's fault, and all the evil tied with it.

"I'm sorry for everything." It was all he was able to say amid his now falling tears, encompassing all the birthdays and dates he missed, the long hours and numerous days away at work, the lonely nights, the divorce, their being sent into hiding ... and now _this_ – for subjecting them to everything he fought so tirelessly against.

Feeling Foyet's heavy breath beat against her neck, Haley tried to remove herself. She didn't want to leave with his gun playing through her hair as her last memory. "Promise me that you will tell him how we met," she implored, picturing her and a young Aaron Hotchner both in the over-sized pirate costumes, "and how you used to make me laugh." No matter how many times they rehearsed, he still mixed up his only two lines.

"Haley..." he tried, but still none of the countless words he wanted to say would come out.

She already knew. She knew he loved her, and that she loved him. Jack was the proof of that. "He needs to know that you weren't always so serious, Aaron," she began to cry. More for the tragedy of how Aaron would be once she had left than for herself. "I want him to believe in love, because it... it is the most important thing... but you need to show him." It was only since Jack's birth that she began to show her frustration with Aaron's lengthy absences, and if she couldn't have Aaron and Jack spend enough time together whilst she was alive, she wanted to make sure she could in death. "Promise me!"

His thin lips quivered some more before he could manage to answer. "I promise," he painfully whispered.

And as she tried to tell him she loved him amid her sobs, he too tried to say the same. But neither of them could speak.

Inside, he was begging – please Foyet, don't take the girl.

***_gunshot_***

* * *

_Might or might not go ahead with a 4th chapt., we'll see... _


End file.
